The Place To Fall In Love
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Vita di Amore, Italian village of her Grandmother's stories is everything Bella Swan imagined - Beautiful, romantic... When Bella meets Edward Cullen, she realises what love truly is. But she's hiding something... She's engaged...Will Edward find out? AH
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY ALERT!**

**So as explained on my profile, i will be working on TWO stories each until they are completed. Currently i'm working on The Island and the second is my new story "The Place To Fall In Love." This story has already been written and so will not affect updates for other stories. I just really wanted to post it :)**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Swan has grew up learning about the tiny Italian village Vita di Amore. At the age of 22, when the biggest influence in her life is gone she decides to visit. She knows it will be beautiful, and she knows it will be everything her Grandmother explained. But she doesn't expect to find love in the young man who saves her on her first night there. Edward Cullen is fun, smart, loving, and passionate. His connection with Bella is one she can't ignore. But she's forgetting two things. One: She is only in Italy for two weeks. Two: She's engaged to be married...**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, i'm simply borrowing them for your entertainment. Characters are all human.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

Two weeks. Two whole weeks in "heaven" as my Grandmother had once described it. I looked around slowly, taking in the high buildings covered in ivy, and the cracked bricks that made it so much more... Italian.

Molly Swan, my late grandmother had once told me about this place. She'd travelled the world when she was my age and this was by far her favourite place ever. The place to find love, apparently.

She'd left me some money when she died and I decided that instead of travelling the globe like she had done, I'd just visit this one place. So I booked my flights and a room at the only B&B in the village, and made my way here.

It was a welcome escape from the confines of America. That sounded silly, because America was a million times bigger than this little town, but it was the truth. I felt trapped back home, and not only because my wedding day was looming closer than ever.

My fiancé, Jacob Black seemed more than happy that I was going away for two weeks. He was a business man, and he never had time for me, so instead of being around to complain to him about it he thought it was better if I went away and so he almost pushed me onto the plane himself.

I pulled my suitcase along the cobbled street slowly. It was night time, but still the whole place seemed romantic already. I turned the corner, glancing at the nearest building to try and find the sign locating the B&B.

It should be easy to find. The village, Vita di Amore was only 3 miles big, and had a population of 532. Although I'd probably be the one who'd get lost, and I didn't speak Italian, which was why I started to walk a little faster, searching the names of the houses to find one that resembled the name of the place I'd be staying.

"Ciao Bella!" I turned quickly to the sound of my name, and soon realised that I wasn't being called.

A man was walking to towards me, or rather he was stumbling towards me, drunk and smiling wickedly. I took a step back, away from him and my stomach tightened a little.

"Um... Hello?" My voice was tiny, barely making any noise.

"Avete dei soldi?" He asked, stopping in front of me and taking my arm in a firm grasp. I tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his hold, "Soldi!" He demanded, all friendliness gone from his features.

"I-I don't understand." I whispered to myself, trying to yank my arm away from him.

"Cosi Bella..." He crooned suddenly, reaching to touch my face. I moved back instinctively, something he didn't like, and so he grabbed my neck, tugging me closer to him.

"Hey!" Another voice came from close by, which halted the scream in my throat. The man turned towards the voice, shouting something in Italian before the other man reached him.

"Lasciala stare!" The young man called, stopping in front of us and reaching to remove the man's hold from me.

Of course the man who was reaking of stale beer resisted and I tried to help the young Italian break his hold to no avail.

Suddenly he swung his arm back and then forward again quickly, thumping the older man across the face. His clutch fell from me as he clattered to the ground, reaching to hold his nose in pain.

I took a breath, blinking as my eyes widened. I looked up at the young man and tried to make out his features in the dim light the street lamp offered.

He was impeccably gorgeous. His dark hair seemed bronzed by the light of the lamp and his features were so clean cut, I could imagine running my fingers along them. His eyes were on the other man, and wild with hostility. He must have felt my gaze on him, because he turned his head and met my stare. His eyes were green, deep green like emeralds and the thank you I'd prepared myself to say didn't come out. I just stared like I'd lost all sense and brains I was born with.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, breaking my focus and making me frown. He was Italian a minute ago. I noticed that strong accent, the way his words flowed like a river from his mouth, just like in the movies.

But now he was American.

He noticed my frown, "What is it?" He was worried and started to give my body a once over, checking for any visible signs that I was hurt.

"I-I'm fine." I said quickly before looking at him again, "I thought you were Italian."

He glanced at the man who was curled up on the cobbles, passed out from fatigue now. "No, I'm American. I live here that's all. Now, where are you staying? I'll help you get back."

I placed my fingers around the handle of my suitcase for some kind of comfort, "Umm… Giardino delle Rose i think..." I said, trying to pronounce the name as best I could.

His mouth twitched a little in some sort of crooked smile. It was beautiful. His lips were perfectly shaped... They looked caring… Passionate…

I blinked and looked down before he spoke again, pronouncing my B&B in his fluent accent, "Alright, come on."

He took my suitcase from me, pulling it along easily, "You don't have to do that." I mumbled, blushing a little.

He smiled over at me as we walked down the street together slowly, "Don't mention it."

"Thank you…" I said instead, looking up at him and returning his smile.

He was tall and skinny, though his muscles were prominent under his blue shirt that he wore.

"So what brings you here then? It's hardly a tourist destination." He chuckled, the sound making me glance up at him again in awe.

"Umm… My grandmother liked this place, so I thought I'd come visit."

"Oh." He nodded, "Didn't she come with you?"

I shook my head, biting my lip a little, "No… She died five months ago."

He frowned, turning his emerald eyes onto me and making my heart thud a little more unevenly, "I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

I shook my head, "It's fine." I smiled to reinforce the statement and he nodded a little, "So… That man… Do you think he'll be okay?" I mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Do you really care? He was trying to steal your money."

"I know… But still…"

He nodded then, "He'll be fine. He's not normally like that. But he's been through a lot lately."

"You _know_ him?" My voice was shocked and he turned to look at me, laughing.

"Of course I know him. Everyone knows everyone around here. Hence why I knew you weren't a regular. I'd know if _you _lived here." He said purposefully, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his statement.

"So do you live here by yourself?" I asked, trying to find something new to talk about as we walked.

He nodded, "Yeah I do… This is your first night here right?" I nodded, "God that's hardly a good experience to arrive to. Trust me, it's a lovely place. Not a bad soul in it."

I smiled, "I know that already. My grandmother told me a lot about this place. Even at night it's beautiful. I can't wait to see it in the morning."

"How long are you here for?" He inquired curiously.

"Two weeks."

"You can do a lot in two weeks," He smiled.

I grinned, "I know. I can't wait."

He began to slow down and I looked up at a white bricked building. It was old and cozy, with ivy spiraling along the walls and windows and a little sign stating this was my B&B.

I glanced at him, reaching for my suitcase, "Thank you." I looked out and noticed the view from where we stood, a starry night and crashing waves from somewhere nearby. It was almost too peaceful.

He smiled, "Anytime."

"So do you think I'll ever find out about my American savior who just so happens to speak Italian?" I smiled, tilting my head a little curiously. He'd asked so many questions about me, I knew nothing about him.

It shocked me that I wanted to know about him.

He laughed, shaking his head a little, "Perhaps. If you see me around."

"This village is too small for me _not _to see you." I noted perceptibly.

He grinned, "I know… Anyway, I'd better go. Have a good night Miss uhhh…"

"Swan." I nodded.

"Miss Swan." He nodded his head before backing away a little.

I reached to open the door of the B&B before turning my head to look at him, "Goodnight Mr…."

He laughed at me before raising his hand in a wave, "Cullen."

"Mr Cullen." I nodded quietly before I opened the door and went inside.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) **

**Please review. The more reviews i get, the quicker i'll put up the new chapter ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Hey guys! Okay so this is the most recent chapter of The Place To Fall In Love. Thank you guys for your reviews so far and to answer someone's question - No, Vita Di Amore isn't a real village... Or at least i don't think it is... I just made it up with my trusted little helper called Google Translate :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

When I woke up it was very bright outside. I must have pushed the bed sheets down the bed during the night, because they lay at my feet and even still, the hot and humid air stuck to my skin.

I took a breath and tried to move in the bed, but my muscles were so sore I felt like I'd been sleeping for days. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was just past 10am. But what concerned me most was the date. I sat forward slowly, feeling my muscles stretch back to life. I stared at the date for a long moment. I arrived here on Saturday night, which was the 10th July. But now the clock was saying Monday 12th July.

I took me almost five minutes to realise I'd slept through a whole day.

I cursed myself for not thinking about the jetlag before I came. Now I'd wasted a whole day of my two weeks here.

I frowned and got up, going to the bathroom to take a shower and waken myself a little more.

After my shower I opened the solid oak wardrobe I'd unpacked my clothes into. I searched for something nice to wear and decided upon a black summer dress with a bold flower print and full skirt.

It wasn't what I normally wore. I could hardly walk around America in something like that every day, but I loved the idea of being able to wear dresses like these all the time. This was why I bought loads for my trip to Italy.

It wasn't until I was fully dressed, and pinning my hair up into a bun to stop the heat from making it stick to me, did I remember Mr Cullen from Saturday night.

My stomach did a little flip in anticipation of seeing him again. Maybe I'd even see him today.

I grabbed my white handbag, which I'd also purchased for my trip, and I headed downstairs.

The B&B was homely and very cosy. It had pictures lining the walls, and carpets quieting every move you made. It was just like a house that people came to stay in; it didn't have the _hotel _feel to it that everywhere else had. Rose, the owner of the B&B was very kind to me. She reminded me of my grandmother. The B&B had been passed down to her from her father, who had named it "Garden of Roses" after her.

When I got downstairs I was faced with the front desk. I walked over and grabbed two maps of the village that would help me on my travels today.

I was about to turn towards the door when I heard someone laugh. It didn't sound like Rose. In fact it sounded like a man.

Curiosity got the better of me and so I walked a few inches further into the hall, thankful that I was wearing flat shoes and the carpet would disguise me.

I looked into the room and saw that it was a bar, lined with drinks and seats for visitors and guests.

What surprised me the most was the fact that Mr Cullen stood behind the bar, dressed in a white shirt as he cleaned the counter.

He was laughing at a radio broadcast, and it was in Italian so I couldn't even understand what they were saying.

I took the chance to look at him a little more closely. He was definitely handsome, and I could tell that he was a nice person, not only because he saved my life two nights ago. There was something more there too... A secret...

Suddenly he looked up and met my gaze, as if feeling my stare.

He smiled at me, raising an eyebrow, "Morning sunshine."

I blushed in spite of myself and moved slightly so I was in the door frame, "Good morning..."

He chuckled, "Sleep well?" There was a smirk playing on his lips and I tilted my head.

"Did you know I'd been sleeping the whole time?" I accused.

He grinned, "I did it too when I first came here. Jetlag is hell."

I nodded a little, "Yeah it is."

He glanced down at the maps in my hands, "Sightseeing today?"

I followed his gaze and nodded, "Hopefully."

"Well..." He stayed quiet for a long moment, "How about I show you around?"

I frowned slightly, "Aren't you working?"

"I'm only here to sort out an order that came in this morning. And it's already finished. So I could show you around the village, instead of having those maps stuck to your face the whole day. Plus, I can tell you some interesting facts."

I laughed, "Interesting facts? Well then how could I refuse?"

He smiled before setting the cloth he was using under the counter, "Alright..." He said, coming out from behind the bar, "Let's go." He walked over to me, towering above my five feet four inches. He took the maps from my hands gently and set them back onto the front desk again, "We won't be needing those."

He opened the door for me and I walked outside, smiling at him in thanks as he shut the door. Rose was standing outside, brushing the pavement slowly.

I leaned in to his ear as we walked down the few steps there was, "Do Italians really do that?"

He turned to look at me curiously and our faces were indescribably close to each others. I leaned back slightly to make some distance, trying to ignore the unnatural thudding of my heart, "Do what?"

"Brush the pavement. I thought they only did that in movies."

He chuckled and I noticed how his lips twitched and his eyes lit up with the effort, "Yes... Everyone does it."

I nodded, "Okay... Lesson one learned."

When we came within Rose's view she turned and smiled at us both, "Oh look at you two!" Her Italian accent was strong, but her English was good, "Sightseeing I suppose?"

"Yes." Mr Cullen answered, "I'm showing her around the village."

"Good boy!" She laughed, "It's much better when you have someone to help you. Have a good day!" She said with a wave of her hand.

Mr Cullen and I turned to walk back down the street, laughing to ourselves before I looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me you worked at the B&B when I first arrived?"

He shrugged slightly and smiled, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "It seemed irrelevant."

"Oh... But questioning me was relevant?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

He looked over at me and laughed, "I didn't question you! I was just curious."

"Mmhm." I smiled, glancing around me at some buildings, "You were so rude you didn't even tell me your name."

He shook his head, "You didn't tell me your name either Miss Swan."

"We reached the B&B before you could get to that question I guess."

He nudged me gently with his elbow, "You're stubborn."

"You'll learn to love that about me." I grinned, "So anyway, are you going to tell me your name?"

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me, so I did the same.

He held out his hand, "I'm Edward."

I tilted my head slightly, reaching to shake his hand. Edward. I liked it.

I ignored the warmth his hand sent through mine and instead I tried to speak, "Nice to meet you Edward." I smiled, "I'm Bella..."

"Beautiful..." He murmured instantly.

My eyes widened and I laughed a little, noticing how he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"I don't really like it all that much... I wouldn't say it's beautiful..." I was trying to stop the blush that had formed on my cheeks, but I was failing miserably.

He blinked, as if now coming back to reality and he smiled, "No... Bella means beautiful in Italian..."

I raised both eyebrows, "Oh I see... That makes more sense then."

"But it is also a beautiful name... For a beautiful girl..." He spoke low, and his green gaze began to burn into mine, that and the heat was making me lightheaded.

He let go of my hand gently, motioning for us to start walking again, "Come on... We'd best get sightseeing."

We walked down a long street, lined with houses and flats that had their washing lines connected like phone lines across the pavements above my head, just like in the movies.

I smiled to myself, glancing around me in awe as I tried to take everything in. Edward obviously noticed my distraction and so he slowed down a little, letting me take in more.

"Hold on." He grabbed my elbow gently, pulling me back towards a narrow alleyway.

"Where are we going?" I wondered curiously, walking quickly so I didn't fall over.

Edward stopped in front of a red bricked wall, which was the side of a house we'd been just about to pass.

"Do you see the heart?"

I frowned, shaking my head, "Heart?"

He moved forward towards the wall suddenly, reaching to trace his fingers over a faint line. I moved closer instinctively, squinting my eyes to see what he was showing me.

I saw it then, and I smiled to myself as he traced the outline.

It was a heart, carved into the wall lightly. "Why is it here?" I asked quietly.

"Ninety years ago this building belonged to the family of a young woman who had fallen in love with a poor man. Back then, relationships between different classes weren't allowed. So the man was forbidden from seeing her. He decided to leave the village, but before he did, he carved the heart into the wall to remind her he still loved her."

I stared at the heart in awe, smiling faintly as I pictured a young man working to carve it. I surprised myself by imagining the young man as Edward...

I blinked a little and looked at him, "Did they ever meet each other again?"

"Some rumours have it that she ran away to find him... Others say that her father found out about her plan and killed her before it could happen... No-one knows."

I nodded to myself, looking at the heart once more before Edward walked away from the alley.

I followed him slowly, squinting my eyes from the sun as I looked up at him, "Are there many things like that around here?"

He smiled, "A few. I'll show you some of them today..."

"And the rest?" I queried.

"You have two weeks here... I'm sure we can space them out."

I laughed a little, raising an eyebrow as he turned his gaze onto me, "You're eager to spend more time with me then."

"Well why not?" He smiled, his teeth white against his slightly tanned face, "I enjoy talking about the history of this place..."

I nodded, "Like you said... Interesting facts." He laughed in agreement, "So are you ever going to tell me how you came to live here?"

He smirked slightly, "It's a long story. Perhaps I'll take you to the vineyard to tell you. Not today though... One day..."

"I'll hold you to that..." I grinned before tilting my head a little, kicking a rough pebble as we walked, "The vineyard?"

"Just a place I like to go..."

I nodded, staying quiet for a long moment before I spoke again, "So where exactly are you taking me then?"

He smiled, turning towards another street. The sun was stronger here, and even though a few people lined the streets and their chatter filled the air, I could hear the faint rush of water nearby.

I followed his lead, not speaking as we walked towards a pier. I stared out at the water as it came into my view and I took a breath, shaking my head a little at its beauty.

The water crashed against the sand and the end of the pier in gentle motions, moving back and forth without a care.

Edward stopped slowly, moving to place his hands on a wooden barrier that stopped us from stepping onto the sand. I turned to look out at the water, setting my hands on the wood too, but accidentally setting my hand on top of Edward's.

I could feel Edward glance down at our hands, and I pulled my hand away gently, "Sorry..." I mumbled, not taking my eyes from the beach.

Edward noticed my distraction, "You like the beach then?" He asked, speaking low.

I nodded slightly, "My Grandmother loved them... I guess she passed it on to me."

Edward said nothing, but I could feel that his gaze had moved off me now, and back to the water.

"This is a nice place..." I said after a short moment.

Edward spoke low, murmuring quietly as if not to disturb the flow of the waves, "Years ago, when the Second World War was taking place, they used this village as a port, because it was small and out of the way... Because the men were all out at war, the women worked in the factories... When the Army and Navy ships would come to the Port, the women would drop their work, and run to the beach, hoping to find their boyfriend or husband among the lucky men who got to come home for those sacred seconds. If they found their love, they'd hug, maybe even kiss each other, before they'd have to let them go again... Other's weren't so lucky... But still they never gave up..."

I listened to him, and as his words flowed smoothly I saw women running onto the sand, searching through the crowds of men, trying to find the one they loved. I focused on one woman, and I watched as tears streamed down her face and she shook her head, standing desolate and alone as people hugged and kissed around her.

I blinked slightly, and noticed the woman was me...

Suddenly hands covered her eyes and she stopped breathing. She placed her clean, white hands over the muddy, tanned hands of the man behind her, before she turned and jumped into his arms.

I smiled to myself, watching as they hugged each other so tightly, I could almost feel myself trying to catch a breath.

It was when they pulled back I really did feel the air leave my body.

The soldier was Edward.

I frowned to myself, as if only realising now that the soldier shouldn't have been Edward. It should have been Jacob...

But it wasn't.

I shook my head a little, watching as the people faded away from the beach, but not before the soldier and the woman had locked lips.

It was only because Edward was standing beside me right now, I tried to convince myself.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was quiet.

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding a little, "I'm fine... That was an amazing story... Thank you..."

He smiled easily, shrugging as he turned to walk down towards the sand, "Come on. We can build a sandcastle before I show you around some more."

I smiled wide, slipping off my shoes and running to catch up to him, my worries seeming to fade away with every word he spoke.

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so!**

**Please review, i won't continue unless you guys think it's a good idea, it seems pointless.**

**I love this story, in fact i think it's probably one of my favourite from ALL the stories i've ever written. So please trust me when i say that the storyline will be good...**

**And please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :) This is the next chapter of The Place To Fall In Love... **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Mr Cullen." I smiled as I padded down the sand on my castle, "How long have you lived here?"

"I moved here when I was nineteen." He smiled, "So three years."

"Three years and you picked up the language already?" I blinked in surprise, stopping to watch him add a few pebble windows to his sandcastle.

He laughed, "It's pretty easy when you're surrounded by it."

"Yeah I suppose... I'd love to live here."

"So why don't you?" He smiled, "You're young. You could move here."

I shook my head sadly. How was I supposed to tell him that could never happen because I had a fiancé at home waiting to marry me?

The thought of telling him that made me feel sick.

"I don't think I could leave America to be honest..." I mumbled instead.

He nodded in understanding, not pushing the subject as he stood up, "Are we done?"

I took his offered hand and jumped up, looking at our masterpieces, "We're done."

He smiled, "Okay. Now we smash them up."

I laughed loudly, looking over at him, "_Smash _them? Is that some kind of Italian tradition?"

He grinned, "No. It's an Edward tradition. You smash mine, I'll smash yours."

I giggled, "Deal."

We moved towards each other's castles and I watched as I stamped my foot down into the top of Edward's fort. He jumped onto mine and I laughed with him, completely destroying his sandcastle.

When we were both done we stood back and inspected our work, "Perfect." Edward grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him, laughing as I turned to look around us, "We're such big kids."

"Someone needs to be." He smirked, "Alright, come on. It's almost lunchtime. Have you eaten at all today?"

I shook my head as I followed him back up the beach, stopping at the top to slip my shoes back on.

He frowned, "Bella you haven't eaten in days. That can't be good for you."

I laughed, "Edward, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He sighed, "That's not the point. Come on, I'm taking you for food."

"But what about our sightseeing?" I started to complain.

He smiled, tugging on my elbow gently as he started to walk backwards, "I know the perfect place, and it has a story to go with it."

I smiled, following him quickly as we started to walk back the way we came. He didn't turn up the hill like he had before, instead he continued along the sea front street.

When we were halfway up the street, I noticed a little cafe with a few tables and chairs outside.

"Is that where we're going?" I smiled, raising my hand to point to it.

He nodded, walking across the road with me slowly, "Yup. It does a lovely chicken dish."

"I love chicken." I smiled.

"Me too." He laughed, moving to walk inside the little cafe slowly.

I followed his lead and he brought us to a table, pulling my chair out for me. I sat down, glancing at him as he sat across from me, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled, lifting two of the menus before stalling and then setting one down.

I laughed slightly at his actions, "Why'd you do that?"

"I forgot it's in Italian." He grinned, "I'll have to read it to you."

"Oh..." I laughed at myself, "Now I just feel like a big kid."

He smirked, "Don't worry, I won't be evil and order you the raw fish."

"You guys eat _raw fish?"_

He laughed at full volume, louder than he had at any point during our time together. It was a beautiful thing to watch. "No." He shook his head, speaking in between his laughing, "I'm kidding."

I took a breath, shaking my head before I smiled, looking around at the little cafe. It was exactly how I would've pictured it. There was a counter at the top and little tables and chairs scattered around the room. Carefree, just like this village.

"Okay so you like Chicken..." Edward mumbled to himself, serious now as he looked through the menu, "How about the Chicken Casserole with vegetables and fries? Or the chicken and ham pie with potatoes?"

I smiled, my hunger now evident in my body, "Chicken Casserole." I nodded, "Don't you think that's a little big for a lunchtime meal though?"

He shook his head, "In Italy lunch is the main meal of the day."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

He nodded, "Sometimes bigger than two courses, and desert too."

"So what about dinner?"

"Normally the same, only smaller." He nodded and smiled, standing up slowly, "I'll go order the food."

"Wait." I called as he started to walk away, "I have money here."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't make me laugh. I'm not going to make you pay for your meal."

I smiled to myself, "You don't have to pay for me..."

"I know that. But I want to." He turned away from me then and walked to the counter.

When he sat back down again he set two glasses of coke down in front of me, "Is coke okay?"

I nodded, smiling widely at the drink, "Thank you."

"I'm guessing you're thirsty."

I reached forward, taking a quick drink before I drank more eagerly until I was hydrated again. I set the glass down slowly, "I never realised... I guess I'm not used to the hot air..."

He nodded, "It took me forever to get used to it..."

I smiled, taking in his lightly tanned features, "Do you spend a lot of time outside?"

He laughed, shaking his head slightly, "I guess so... I don't know... I just do what I want..."

I nodded to myself before I leaned forward a little, "You said there was a story to go with this place..."

"Oh yeah." He sat forward until we were just inches apart, smiling as he reached into the sugar bowl to take out a sachet, "This cafe dates back about... Fifty years or so... When it first opened, a young woman worked here for her father as a waitress. Everyday she'd see a man come in to eat... But she never got to serve him... She was always busy working with someone else... But she would always watch him as he left, and she noticed how," Edward held up the sugar, "He'd take a sachet of sugar, put it in his pocket and leave..."

"Why?" I whispered, feeling myself get caught up in the story and the green depths of Edward's eyes.

He smiled crookedly, "One night when she was working, the man came in again. This time she got to serve him... When she was clearing away his table and he got up to leave, she asked him why he always took some sugar... He smiled and told her it was because he always liked to have a bit of sweetness in his life." I smiled, laughing quietly to myself as he spoke, "But when he left that time, he never took any sugar with him... She never questioned him, she never got the chance. But when she was closing the cafe that night and walked outside to head home, he was waiting for her. When she asked about the sugar, he told her he didn't need it anymore, because he had her."

I stayed quiet, shaking my head in awe as I thought of the story. I smiled, looking at Edward, "Is it really true?"

"Of course it is." Someone answered, but it wasn't the beautiful boy sitting across from me.

I turned my head to the voice, and saw an old man standing next to us, holding two plates of food in his hands, smiling down at us, "I always had enough sugar for my coffee when I got home that night."

I stared up at him, "It's _you?_"

He chuckled, "Oh yes. I was such a romantic back then..."

"You still are." A voice came from beside him and I glanced at a woman of the same age, smiling at her love.

The man set our plates down in front of us and spoke once again in his strong Italian accent, "Romance gets you everything you want. Remember that."

He linked the woman's arm through his before they walked off together, back to the kitchen behind the counter.

"Wow..." I shook my head, "Thank you. That's a wonderful story."

Edward smiled and shrugged, "Anytime. Now eat, I don't want you passing out during our next trip."

I lifted my fork, "Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He grinned, "But we're going to have to take desert to go, and hire a bicycle."

Well... That sounded interesting.

* * *

**So i'm working on getting every one of my stories updated over this weekend because this Monday it's my ONE YEAR FANFICTION BIRTHDAY!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed your present! Please review!**


End file.
